


We Might Make It Home

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Being Lost, Brendol Hux - Freeform, Camping, College Age AU, Crush, Developing Friendship, Eventual kylux, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Funny, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Kylux, Implied Relationships, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Movie References, Moving In Together, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Smoking, Some Humor, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Against his better judgement, Armitage Hux has allowed his father to sign him up for a one day "Survivor"-type camping expedition.  Of course, his father has done everything possible to make the journey an unpleasant one for his son . . .. . . and Hux's assigned camping partner isn't exactly a joy to be around, either.





	We Might Make It Home

One day.

That's how long the hike from the woods by their small town of Yavin, to the campsite at Killstar, was supposed to take.

One day.  
24 hours.

When Hux signed up for this naturalist survivor course at the community center, it hadn't been entirely of his own free will. His father, who was a director of the program, had insisted. Heavily. Repeatedly. Until Hux had written his name on the line.

Which he hated himself for.

Hux was 19 years old, going to the local community college, and still living at home with his father. Growing up, his father mercilessly pushed, poked and prodded his son into what he thought of as greatness. Despite the fact that Hux was legally an adult, his father's control over him had not ended.

The idea of the survival hike was, the group would be brought to the outskirts of the woods, at differing points of entry, in randomly matched pairs. They would be blindfolded so that they had no idea the direction they had come, or any clues as to how to get out. They would have packs with small, fold-up tents, a sleeping bag, canteens of water, a map, a compass, and a lighter. Food was not provided; they would either have to pack their own, or forrage for it.

If they successfully followed the map, they would reach the halfway point by the middle of the day, set up camp, and then continue on to the final destination in the morning.

That was the way it was SUPPOSED to go.

But Hux's father, always trying to push his son to the limit, had tampered with the compass so that its readings were inaccurate, and scratched up the map so bad that it was nearly impossible to read.

It was after about 10 hours of trudging through what seemed like a never-ending forest that Hux began to get worried. They should have hit the mid-point by now; they should have run into another pair or two.

Although he didn't show this, his nerves were shot, and he was teetering very close to total panic.

And he was tired.

Hux was not used to this much physical excursion, spending most of his time pursuing cerebral hobbies. The boots that he had bought for this activity were ill-fit to his feet, and his legs were vibrating with achy pain.

Still, he pushed himself on. If it was one quality he had that his father would approve of, it was tenacity.

It would have been better, though, if his partner wasn't so infuriating.

Hux knew Kylo Ren a little bit, very vaguely, through mutual acquaintances. They had gone to the same high school, had a couple of the same classes together. But they weren't exactly friends.

Kylo was quite possibly the loudest, most weirdly energetic person he had ever known. He talked endlessly, distracting Hux when he needed to concentrate. He also seemed oddly oblivious to the precariousness of their situation, acting as though nothing was wrong.

But, really, he had no reason to think anything was terribly wrong, did he? He just thought they were plain lost, not lost because the redhead's cruel father had gone out of his way to get them lost. So, in all technicality, if Kylo got hurt, or died out here, it would be Hux's fault.

"This is like 'The Blair Witch Project'", Hux mumbled, stopping to take a drink of his water.

"Not really," said Kylo, chuckling. "We don't have a girl with us, we haven't gone crazy, and there's not a witch chasing us."

"Not that we're aware of, anyway."

Kylo laughed quite loudly at that, his voice echoing out among the trees.

"Well, if we find a house, and you go in, I'm leaving you. I'm taking off screaming in the other direction. Just so you know."

Hux nodded. "Understood."

"Do you ever wonder why they didn't just have sex, in the movie? All three in the same tent, stressed the hell out? Probably would have made them feel better."

"Probably."

Amazingly, Kylo started to laugh. Again.

"What's that old saying? Uh, 'If a bear shits in the woods, but nobody's around to see it, did it really shit?"

Hux glared at him as he stalked along.

"This really isn't the time for jokes, asshole. And you've got it wrong; it's the 'if a tree falls in the woods', not a bear shitting."

"Sorry," Kylo said, still snickering. "Just my way of telling you that you stepped in shit back there."

Hux stopped walking and looked down at his feet. His left boot was caked with a squishy brown substance. It _might_ just be mud; but the smell said otherwise.

"Goddamit," Hux muttered, frantically scraping his soiled boot along the ground. 

When his efforts produced no results, Kylo took his water bottle from his pack and poured a generous amount onto Hux's boot, attempting to rinse the waste away.

"Kylo! Are you kidding me?! We can't be wasting our water on something like a shitty boot!"

Kylo screwed the cap back on and looked at him indignantly. "I was just trying to help," he muttered, as they continued along.

At some point, maybe an hour later, they came upon a small, running stream. It was a relief to see something different, to both boys: until that moment, it felt as though they had been going around in circles.

"Well, I don't think we're going to get much farther tonight. We may as well set up camp."

Kylo nodded in agreement. "Okay. This is a good spot, right by the water. Wait I forgot; you can drink water from streams, right?"

Hux rolled his eyes. "Of course. It's oceans and seas you can't drink from, because of the salt. Oh and you shouldn't drink from a water source that isn't moving."

"Says who?"

"You've never seen the movie 'Of Mice and Men'? The little guy tells the big guy it's not clean to drink from water that's just sitting there."

Now it was Kylo's turn to roll his eyes.

"First that Blair Witch thing, now this. You're pinning a lot of our survival on movies, you know that?"

Kylo took his canteen over to the stream and filled it once, then drank the whole thing down before filling it again. He closed the lid with shaky fingers.

"Cold," he muttered. He walked back over to Hux, who by now had gotten his tent unfolded and was in the process of setting it up. Kylo pulled his pack around to the front to root around for his own tent, when he cursed.

"Fuck!", he exclaimed as he pulled the tent out. "It's ripped! What the hell? It was fine when I put it in."

Hux had a brief flash of intuition, and he knew, he just KNEW, that his father, upon learning who his sons partner would be, had 'taken care of' Kylo's tent.

"That's okay," Hux said, calmly. "Your sleeping bag is still intact, yes?"

Kylo pulled it out and examined it all over carefully. It was fine.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Hux sighed quietly in relief. However much his father had it out for him, Kylo didn't deserve this, too.

"We'll just share my tent. It'll be a tight squeeze, but I think we'll both fit.", Hux said.

Kylo looked at him and frowned.

"Why would we do that? I can just sleep by the fire."

"Shared proximity warmth, for one. It's not so bad right now but it'll get cold when the sun drops."

"We'll have a fire, won't we?"

"Yes, but it won't last all night. Unless YOU want to get up and mess with it."

Kylo began helping Hux put the tent into place, still frowning.

"And what's the other reason?"

Hux looked up at him, absently wiping a tiny bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Safety in numbers, I guess."

Kylo started to laugh again. 

"You know what? That sounds like bullshit, Hux. You just want to sleep with me. I'm flattered, really I am, but you could have chosen a better time and place to make your move, don't you think?"

Hux blushed, and stood up angrily.

"You're a real dick, you know that?"

Kylo nodded, but there was nothing comical in his expression now. He suddenly seemed very subdued. Almost _sad_.

"I'm aware, yes," he said, softly. Before Hux could say anything else, Kylo stood up and said, still in that soft tone,

"I'll go and gather up some firewood."

He turned and walked off into the woods, and Hux watched him go, feeling uneasy. He felt bad; clearly, his comment had hurt Kylo's feelings, and he hadn't intended to do that at all.

He sighed to himself. The tent was set up, so Hux began to gather rocks into a circle to prepare for a fire. Digging further in his pack, he found the crumpled pack of cigarettes he had stashed as a last minute thought. He had been trying to quit for months; but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He pulled it out and carefully dug one out of the pack. He held it underneath his nose, inhaling the intoxicating aroma, before sliding it in his mouth and lighting up.

As always, the tiny whooshing flick of the lighter calmed his nerves, and the first inhale of smoke hit him in his soul.

He exhaled a thick gray-blue cloud, smiling to himself as it floated back and wafted around his face.

Today, had been awful. But all things considered, he was proud, both of himself and of Kylo, for how they handled the situation. Neither has given in to panic, as they easily could have. 

After a good night's rest, and a renewal of energy, they should have no problem finding their way to civilization tomorrow.

At least, that was what Hux told himself.

A snapping of sticks and crunch of leaves let him know that Kylo was on his way back, and he quickly stood up and dropped the rest of his butt to the ground, grinding it out with the toe of his boot.

Kylo appeared from the thick tangle of trees, his arms loaded down with a variety of different sized sticks and twigs.

Hux walked to help him with it, taking half of his armload and carrying to to the circle.

It took some doing to get the first stick to catch, and then spark the others, but after a time everything fell into place. And not a moment too soon; the last of the sunlight had faded from the air, turning everything around them an eerie, silent black.

Kylo dug around in his pack and came up with a can of raviolis, one of those with the pop-top lid. Hux looked at that and smirked.

"Raviolis? Really? Whatever happened to beans, hotdogs and marshmallows?"

Kylo popped the lid and, using one of his collapsible utensils, dug into the can, raw.

"Hotdogs and marshmallows? This isn't a camping trip, Hux," he said from around a mouthful of food. "And beans are fucking foul. If you have to eat shit from a can, it may as well be shit you actually LIKE, right?"

Hux chuckled a little. "Still, shouldn't you at least heat them? I have a small skillet in my pack, if you want it."

Kylo shook his head and hefted in another mouthful. "I never heat them, though. Even at home. Cold is better."

Hux wrinkled to his nose in mild disgust. "I'll take your word for it."

He pulled another cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it from the campfire flames.

"You're not going to eat?", Kylo asked, watching him.

"Not really hungry."

"But we must have been walking for, like, 12 hours today. It's not really healthy, to just smoke and not eat."

Hux rolled his eyes and took another puff. 

"Thanks, Doctor, but I'm good. Whether I eat or not should be the least of our worries right now. Any ideas on how to get the fuck out of here?"

Kylo shook his head. He had finished the last of his raviolis, and he put the can down with a sigh.

"Honestly, I have no idea, Hux."

"Still no bars on your phone?"

Kylo pulled his phone from his pocket and held it in front of his face.

"Not only no bars, but now it's dead, too."

Hux pulled out his own phone and looked at it. The battery was on 2%, and he had no bars, either.

"Survival of the fittest," he muttered, before looking back at Kylo. "Well, in the morning, I guess all we can do is keep walking, right? The only thing I can think is, didn't I hear somewhere that moss grows on the north side of a tree?"

"I've heard that, too. So what?"

"So, town is to the north of these woods. So if we follow the direction of the moss--"

" -- we might make it home," Kylo finished for him. He unscrewed the cap on his canteen and took a long swallow of water. A little dribbled down his chin, and he wiped it with the back of his hand. "I guess that's as good a plan as any."

He sat up straight and looked at Hux with renewed interest. 

"Since I have you alone, can I ask you something?"

Hux searched his face warily. "Yeah?"

"And you won't get mad?"

Hux felt his face redden immediately.

"I know what it's going to be," Hux said, annoyed. "You won't be the first person to ask, and Christ knows you won't be the last. But yes. I am."

But Kylo was staring at him, entirely confused.

"You -- what? What the fuck are you talking about? I was going to ask what you use in your hair, to get it to stay flat like that."

"Oh," Hux said lamely, feeling embarrassed. He hadn't meant to get quite so defensive towards Kylo. But years of experience had taught him that, if he admitted to the oft-asked question first, the person asking would have less opportunity to hurt him.

"Gel, like the cheap green dollar store kind, sprayed over with Suave freeze and shine.", he answered, hurriedly.

"But you said, 'I am'. You are, WHAT? What did you think I was asking?"

Hux looked down at his feet. He picked up a stray stick and poked at the flaming logs. "I thought -- well, never mind. It's not important."

Kylo had gotten up from his place across the fire and sat down gingerly next to Hux, close to him. 

"Now I've gotta know," he proclaimed, a big smile on his face.

Hux sighed and looked up at him. "I thought you were going to ask if I was, well, gay."

A look of pure shock came over Kylo's face, silencing him for a few moments.

"Why would I ask you something personal like that?"

Hux shrugged, still poking at the fire. 

"You wouldn't be the first, that's why. And I thought maybe, you wanted to know because you'd feel weird or whatever sharing a tent, and--"

Kylo was shaking his head vigorously.

"My dislike of you has nothing to do with your sexual orientation, okay? It has solely to do with your awful personality."

Hux laughed at that, feeling significantly more lighthearted than he had felt at the start of the conversation.

"Good. Same to you."

There was more silence, and then Kylo spoke up again, asking, somewhat awkwardly,

"So, do you have a, um, a boyfriend?"

A small smile ghosted at the corner of Hux's lips, hearing Kylo's question. It was obvious he was trying to sound casual about it, although the subject matter more or less felt uncomfortable to him.

"No. Do you have a girlfriend?", Hux asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from himself.

"I did. I dated her most of senior year, up until like a month ago. You probably remember Rey, don't you?"

Hux nodded. He DID remember Rey from school. They had the same biology teacher, and often worked in the same group for projects. She was smart, and bubbly, and very, very pretty.

"So what happened?"

Kylo looked at him with a scowl. "I was a dick, according to her. And you, apparently."

Hux looked back into the fire, feeling bad once more. "Sorry. Look if I'm asking shit you don't wanna answer, tell me so. I'm -- I'm not the best, at reading people."

Kylo shrugged. "It's cool. So why are you on this thing, anyway? You really don't look like the outdoors type."

"My dad made me.", Hux said, hoping that Kylo wouldn't question him further on that. He didn't want to get into the whole sabotage thing.

Kylo merely nodded.

"Same, kind of. My Master said it would be a good test of strength for me."

"Master?"

"Yeah, my Sensai at the karate academy. Master Snoke. Right now I'm a red belt. I'm the highest level student he's got. I assistant-teach the younger classes, but I'm trying to work my way up to black belt, like him, so I can teach the adult classes."

"That sounds really cool," Hux said, genuinely impressed.

Kylo nodded. "It is, but it's hard, too. It requires a lot of mental and physical discipline, and you've got to be in good shape. He thought all this hiking would be good for me."

"Interesting way to look at it. How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was a kid. Before I started to study under Snoke, I was a part of my uncle's martial arts academy. But that was awful. Luke refused to promote me no matter what, kept saying I wasn't ready. But Snoke saw that I was ready. And now, I'm almost at his level. I'm almost there."

The way he was talking put Hux in mind of his own relationship with his father; that feeling of not being good enough, of feeling desperate for approval.

He and Kylo had more in common then he'd thought.

Rather than say this to him, he simply yawned, and stretched.

"I dunno about you, but I'm dead tired. You about ready for bed?"

Kylo nodded.

\---

"Wake up!"

The whispering hiss came out of the darkness, followed by a sharp jab to the shoulder. Hux turned his head groggily, and drew back a bit, surprised at how close Kylo was to him.

"What the fuck, Ren?", Hux slurred, closing his eyes again.

Another prod to the shoulder. "Wake UP! Listen!"

Hux opened his eyes again. "Listen to what?!", he asked, loudly.

Kylo immediately put his finger to his lips, and spoke in another whisper,

"There's something outside the tent."

Hux suddenly felt wide awake, and he sat to, slowly. He cocked his head and turned his ear towards the listening darkness.

After a few minutes, he sighed and said "I think you just had a bad dream. Go back to bed."

Shoulder jab.

"I did not! I -- wait! There! You hear that?!"

Now Hux _did_ hear something, a very faint scratching coming from a few yards away. Scratching and --clinking? Like metal?

Fuck; the can!

"You didn't throw out that damn can of raviolis like I told you to?!" Hux whisper-shouted at Kylo. He started to pull on his boots. 

"There aren't, like, **bears** out here; are there?", Kylo asked. Even in the dark Hux could see how pale his face had gotten, how terrified he looked.

"I'm not sure," Hux answered him honestly. "But I guess there's only one way to find out."

Hux began to move towards the entrance of the tent, crawling over Kylo, and Kylo shot out his arm, stopping him.

"You're not really gonna go out there?!"

Hux rolled his eyes and shook off Kylo's hand. 

"I'm just going to look. If it is a bear, what should we do? Is it safer to stay, or to run?"

"I think it depends on how far the bear IS. I think any kind of loud noise will scare it quiet for at least a few seconds, enough time to run."

Hux nodded. "Okay. Put on your boots, in case we have to make a run for it."

"Fucking hell, this _is_ The Blair Witch," Kylo muttered, hurrying into his boots.

When he was done, Hux said, "Okay, on three, I'm going to unzip the flap. If it is a bear, yell as loud as you can, then run."

Kylo nodded.

"One, two--"

He unzipped the flap, and, holding his breath, peered into the dark.

A brown figure was standing by the dead campfire, but even in the dark Hux could tell it wasn't a bear. It's shape was wrong, and the size was off.

A -- a deer?

A harmless deer?

Annoyed, yet relieved, Hux turned around to say this to Kylo--

\-- but apparently Kylo had not gotten the same visual memo as Hux. He shrieked, and the deer took off running. Kylo was about to do the same, but Hux leapt up and tackled him back down.

Both boys lay sprawled in the dirt, half in and half out of the tent. The fall made Kylo's head sideswipe a rock, cutting open his cheek.

"Hux, what the hell?", he roared, pressing his hand against the blood.

"You were about to run! It was just a deer, genius!"

"You didn't have to jump on me like that!"

"With as fast as you were going, yes, I did! You would have been clear across the forest by now and without a flashlight I wouldn't have been able to find you!"

Kylo crawled back into the tent and searched around in his pack for a first aid kit. After a minute, Hux helped him.

"I'm sorry, man," he said, apologizing. "My decision making isn't the best at whatever time this is in the morning."

He found the kit, and began applying antiseptic to Kylo's wound. He worked quickly, but still had time to take in details. He had never noticed before, how expressive Kylo's eyes were. Or how they popped in such beautiful contrast to his pale skin.

 _Now is not the time, Armitage,_ he thought to himself as he quickly finished the job and applied a bandaid. _This isn't Brokeback Mountain._

"I'm sorry, too," Kylo said, seemingly subdued. "I wouldn't have woke you up if I knew it was a goddamn deer."

Now he started to laugh. "In any case, you were always protected. Red Belt, remember?"

"Oh, fuck off," Hux said, beginning to laugh as well. "A Red Belt, scared by a cute little scavenger."

Kylo reached over and hit him; but he was still laughing.

"Don't give me that, you were scared, too, asshole."

"Whatever, Ren," Hux said, burrowing back into his sleeping bag. "Now, unless the sky is falling, I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake me again until the sun comes up."

\---

Morning came, and the two woke up feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day. Before they packed up their gear, Kylo insisted that Hux eat something before they go. He offered him one of his own cans of raviolis, mandating that he eat them cold.

Surprisingly, cold was delicious.

They set off in pursuit of Hux's idea, to follow the moss on the trees. They seemed to make considerable progress; the scenery noticeably changed, and they came across several new streams and clearings.

About halfway through the afternoon, they came across a split in the trail. There were arrows with words in them, but the lettering as been scrubbed out to look nearly indecipherable.

"Now which way do we go?", Kylo muttered, sitting down on a nearby rock to rest.

Hux went closer to the signs to try and make sense of the words. His breath caught in his throat, and his face turned a dark, angry red.

On the back of both signs, carved out with a penknife, were the words :

_You made it this far. Now good luck figuring out the right direction to give_

Before he could stop himself, Hux tore the first sign out of the ground and snapped it over his knee, cursing and screaming. Then he turned to the second and began punching the life out of it. It hurt badly, and his hands were rapidly becoming bloody, but he didn't care.

Kylo sat still on the ground, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Hux--?"

Hux whirled around and started screaming at him. He admitted that his father was the one sabotaging their journey from the get-go.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He sank to the ground, burying his face in his hands. "I should have warned you in the beginning that this was going on, I should have--have--"

More tears, harder this time. Hux was tired, and confused, and his head was throbbing.

Before he was aware of what was happening, he felt Kylo's arms go around him, hugging him tightly, patting his back.

"It's okay," he said to Hux soothingly. "It's all right. This isn't your fault."

By now Hux's tears had stopped; he felt embarrassed, but he didn't want to leave the comfort of Kylo's arms. This would become awkward rather quickly--

\-- but at the same time, Kylo was making no moves to let go of him.

"So your dad set you up to fail, and my Master wants to test me. Okay. Fucking OKAY. Hux, we are going to give a big middle finger to both of them, and get out of here. Alive."

He let go of Hux and sat down on the ground, taking off his pack. He crossed his long legs and put a hand on either knee.

"Sit down," he told Hux, patting the ground beside him. "We're going to meditate on the answer."

"Meditate?", Hux asked, wanting to scoff but not quite finding the force to do so. "That sounds like hippie nonsense, Ren."

"No. It's an eastern philosophy. If you quiet your mind, and focus, an answer will come to you."

Hux was leery of the idea, but at this point, what did they have to lose?

He imitated Kylo's cross-legged position on the ground and closed his eyes. He pushed every other thought from his mind, focusing solely on the two paths in front of them.

After a few minutes of this quiet contemplation, he gasped. A picture was unfolding in his mind, so clearly it was as if he were there.

"That one," he said as he opened his eyes, pointing at the left trail. "It's that one."

Kylo smiled and stood up, pulling his pack back over his shoulders. 

"Good. Let's go."

"Wait," Hux said, sitting still on the ground. "What if I'm wrong?"

"Trust your feelings," Kylo said placidly, "And I'll trust in you. Now come on."

He held out his hand to help Hux up.

After a moment, Hux grasped it.

\---

"This was actually kind of fun," Hux said, shyly.

Kylo nodded. "It was. Dude, not to sound lame, but I'm fucking proud of you right now."

"For?"

"The way you just stood up to your dad? Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!"

They were standing by Kylo's car at the civic center. Hux had been correct; the path had been the right one to take, leading them speedily back to civilization.

They got there just before sunset, and were greeted by a group of worried fellow campers and instructors.

And, of course, Hux's father.

When it was assured that the boys were fine and no medical assistance was needed, Hux the elder strode up to his son, that infuriating smirk hiding beneath his beard.

"Well, well, it's about time, Armitage. I'm surprised you didn't--"

Hux didn't let him finish. He balled up his fist, swung a roundhouse, and knocked his father flat on his back. As everyone gathered around the bleeding man, Hux said, quietly and simply,

"Fuck you, Brendol. I'm moving out."

Now after it all, here he and Kylo stood in the parking lot.

As hard as he tried not to, Hux knew he was blushing, at Kylo's praise.

"Beautiful, but stupid. Now I'll have to go stay with my gross aunt. Yay."

"Not necessarily," Kylo said quietly; and was it Hux's imagination, or was Kylo blushing as well? Before he could comment on it, Kylo went on:

"I, uh, I have a two bedroom apartment. The landlord is a friend of my dad's, so it's the same price as a one bedroom. The water pressure sucks, half the time the heat doesn't work, and my downstairs neighbors scream-fight at 2 in the morning. Twice a week I cook foods that'll turn your stomach. I -- uh, well, I could use a -- a, uh, a roommate."

Hux smiled widely. "Really? Are you being serious?"

"I'm never not serious," Kylo replied, also smiling. "But I'm not being nice, you understand. This is strictly financial. You paying half the rent means I'll have more money to spend on toys and comic books."

Hux grinned. "Toys? You mean, 'action figures'?"

"Exactly. And _that_ ," he said, pointing at the cigarette dangling from Hux's mouth, "Has to be kept outside."

Hux slowly pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked at it, then dropped it to the ground, rubbing it out under his toe.

"You know what? It's about damn time I quit," he said, chuckling. 

"Do you wanna come over now, take a look at the place?", Kylo asked him, heading towards his car.

Hux nodded and followed him. As they got in, he said, "You're sure you can handle having me as a roommate?"

"If I can handle you in the trees for two days, I can handle you in a bedroom," he replied, then immediately blushed.

"Uh, that came out wrong. I meant, I can handle you living in the bedroom next to mine. Not, um--"

Hux started to laugh. "I know what you meant, weirdo."

"Let's go."


End file.
